Garnet's dreams
by Fille au chat
Summary: Quelques petits OS écrits sur les OST disponibles sur la site de Steven Universe, essentiellement sur du Rupphire (c'est à dire sur le couple Ruby & Sapphire évidemment) et donc aussi sur du Garnet.


**Garnet's dreams**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Steven Universe ! Non, rien ne m'appartient mais foncez sur leur site si vous ne connaissez pas, même si peu probable que vous ayez cliqué sur cette fiction si l'univers ne vous dit rien !

(Et accrochez vous, les premiers temps sont un peu "meh" alors que c'est absolument top !)

 **Rating :** M.

 **Note :** Ca faisait longtemps que je voulais tenter quelques défis classiques... Et Steven Universe est parfait pour trouver des musiques géniales donc voilà, j'ai lancé une chanson en boucle et écrit un petit texte en même temps, essentiellement du Sapphire x Ruby (voire juste Garnet). Je les continuerai sans doute un peu plus tard. Peut-être. J'aime bien les OS justement parce qu'on peut s'arrêter à tout moment, après tout.

Voili voilou. Pas du grand art mais ça détend.

Ah et même si j'écris en français, je garde les noms anglais parce que genre... urgh... Grenat, non mais quelle horreur. Garnet forever ! :3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _\- Le thème de Perle._

 _\- Le Puma violet et le Tigre Millionnaire._

 _\- Le bouclier de Steven._

 _\- La mère._

 _\- Musée de Papa._

 _\- Dégâts des eaux._

 _\- Connie, piano demo._

 _\- Balance la fraise._

* * *

C'était réellement ce qui lui manquait le plus. Observer Sapphire... Sa démarche, surtout, qui en révélait tellement sur elle.

Lointaine, la silhouette qui se détachait du paysage était d'une rigueur sans pareille, sa marche stricte mais détachée acquise par sa haute position. Une sévérité de noble, une tristesse de l'âme, qu'on ne pouvait observer que quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne nous surplombe et nous oblige à une révérence.

Puis il y avait l'escalier menant jusqu'à son sourire qui la renversait. L'esquisse amusé détendant ses traits, permettant la douceur et la clarté cachée en son œil, n'observant plus désormais que le jeu de la séparation des corps épousés pour mieux se retrouver.

A jamais liées...

o-o

Quelque part, Sapphire avait toujours apprécié le spectacle que pouvait offrir ses Rubys. Peut-être... qu'elle les enviait un petit peu.

Sans penser à leur courte existence, celles-ci étaient des bagarreuses et des sportives acharnées se jetant directement dans la bataille, chahutant entre elles à propos de leurs futurs ennemis à dégommer sans jamais envisager les conséquences de ce dangereux périple. Se lancer au cœur de l'action sans réfléchir n'était définitivement pas quelque chose de faisable pour une Sapphire comme elle.

Et c'était presque distrayant de les voir s'élancer de façon abrupte, traçant sa route pour lui permettre d'avancer en toute sécurité, dans cette démarche rude et combative. C'était un vacarme relatif dans sa longue existence très linéaire mais ce fut presque agréable de ressentir un contact, quelque chose, lorsque l'une d'entre elle la bouscula avec cette maladresse si prévisible qui la fit s'embrouiller dans ses propres excuses et trembler à l'idée de l'avoir véritablement heurté.

Pour un peu, Sapphire aurait presque regretté de n'avoir que ce simple contact sur sa très longue route, avec ses gardes à la fois si proches et si inatteignables...

Ironiquement, ce ne serait pourtant pas ce contact-là qu'elle estimerait le plus à l'avenir mais elle n'aurait certainement pas pu prévoir cette branche du destin.

Seule sa Ruby pouvait la créer, au détour de toute logique.

o-o

Avec l'innocence de la découverte, Garnet avançait dans les pas de Rose Quartz et sa Pearl renégate, trébuchant de temps à autre sur le chemin. La lune était haute dans le ciel, les étoiles scintillantes lui rappelant sans cesse la douce sensation de danser sous leur toit, comme si cet instant s'étirait pour toujours désormais. Jamais elle ne pourrait plus questionner ce sentiment.

Mais à quel point pouvait-il l'étourdir ? A quel point pouvait-il la faire grandir ? Tout restait à découvrir.

Aussi malgré la terrible méfiance de Pearl, sous le regard maternel de Rose, la fusion rose et bleue avançait comme un chaton se lançant enfin à la découverte d'un appartement. Ce fut presque le cas quand on la fit entrer dans leur base, lui faisant apprendre tout ce que la planète Terre pouvait lui offrir en liberté. Petit à petit, elle apprendrait à se défendre, à s'inspirer de l'influence maternelle de Rose et la détermination sans limite de Pearl, à protéger d'autres vies que les siennes.

Désormais, elle avancerait en tant que gemme de cristal à part entière.

o-o

Un coup d'œil. Puis un autre. Face à l'écran du vaisseau, Ruby serra des dents en apercevant dans son champ de vision périphérique sa consœur essuyer discrètement les larmes de son œil. Elle ne se posa même pas la question du pourquoi. Elle entendait d'ici leur chef de groupe minauder sur les genoux de Jasper.

Mais Ruby refusait elle-même d'y penser. Ne plus la revoir en fermant les yeux. Ne plus s'imaginer son contact quand elle l'avait bousculé. Ne plus rêver d'avoir changer le futur que celle-ci avait prédit en se jetant sur elle pour la protéger de cette Pearl rebelle. Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y songer, même si cela ne datait que de quelques millénaires. C'était le futur, c'était fatal, elle n'aurait rien pu y changer.

Silencieuse, Ruby avaient laissé ses compagnes marcher jusqu'au communicateur. Elle s'était juste répétée de ne pas penser. Ne pas hurler et frapper le regard amoureux de la Ruby à un œil qui lui rappelait trop de souvenirs douloureux. Et maintenant, il fallait se battre contre la Jasper qui se révélait être une fausse, contre ce groupe de rebelle qui s'amusait toujours à les arnaquer.

En fusion, Ruby mit toute sa rage dans sa course effrénée à détruire leurs ennemis, surprenant sans doute les autres gemmes par sa furie. Celle-ci ne savait même plus pourquoi il leur fallait les battre, elle laissa la raison à d'autres Ruby, elle se laissa juste submerger par l'idée de tout anéantir.

Puis cette ignoble gemme... ouvrant la porte, les propulsant dans l'espace... Elle l'attrapa par rancœur, l'obligeant à poursuivre sa course avec elles...

C'était un geste si stupide et inutile maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait à flotter sans possibilité de retour. Et elle ne le regrettait même pas. Elle avait juste mal. Elle avait juste... ses yeux pleurant des cascades. Pensant seulement à la Sapphire... cette Sapphire qu'elle ne devrait plus avoir l'occasion de rencontrer désormais. Mais ce fut une promesse qu'elle se fit... Si elle revenait un jour de ce vide infini alors elle mettrait tout en place pour revenir bousculer leur futur commun.

Il y avait des occasions à ne pas laisser passer mais certaines erreurs du passé pouvaient toujours être rattrapées.

o-o

Elle l'avait trouvé sur la plage, au beau milieu de la nuit. En train d'écouter la musique de Greg, en train de danser comme Pearl, comme prise dans un tourbillon de tourments inconscients. Pour une Rose utopiste et éternellement positive, c'était incroyable. En rythme. En cadence. En larmes.

Quelque part, ça l'avait impressionné et touché. Alors elle n'avait pas hésité quand il avait fallu prendre ses mains et embrasser son front quand elle le lui avait demandé du bout des lèvres. Délicatement. Comme la fleur risquant de se faner entre ses doigts. Et à travers le cadeau de sa vision, les grands yeux pleins d'étoiles s'étaient encore une fois baignés de larmes, de remerciement cette fois.

Garnet ne savait pas encore quelle décision elle prendrait mais elle était heureuse de partager avec elle ce sentiment d'amour qui l'avait créée.

Rose l'aurait tellement mérité...

A l'arrivée de Steven, ce fut la délicate sensation qu'elle avait fini par le retrouver.

o-o

Terrifiée par ce début de combat, Garnet sentit sa fusion vaciller derrière le rocher derrière elle était cachée. L'Agate contre qui elles devaient se battre amenait son cœur au bord de ses lèvres.

Elles ne devaient pas lui révéler leur position. Elles devaient revenir, soudées, sur le champ de bataille et ne plus avoir peur. Il fallait... Mais Sapphire était terrifiée. Et si cette gemme avait raison, si leur condition monstrueuse leur valait d'être brisées à jamais ? Si elle ne réussissait pas à protéger Ruby ? Elle voyait nettement l'avenir où elles étaient capturées et payaient très chers les frais de leur simple existence.

C'était angoissant. Face à l'immensité du danger qui les attendait, la bleutée ne voulait plus que retourner à son rôle assigné, le regret et la panique serrant ses entrailles, préférant tout faire plutôt que de continuer à mettre sa Ruby en danger. C'était au dessus de ses forces. C'était inespéré, inconscient de sa part, elle aurait dû davantage mesurer ses actes en préférant la honte, le repli, le silence...

Mais c'était impossible. Elles avaient ça en elles depuis toujours. Ca ne disparaîtrait jamais... elles ne pourraient s'en échapper, même tenues éloignées.

Alors serrant la main de celle qu'elle aimait, elle laissa leur amour se reformer et lança leur poing au cœur de la bataille.

Pour faire taire la peur et la colère, le mieux était encore de guetter patiemment l'instant parfait.

o-o

Ruby se questionnait sur leur avenir. Enfin... en quelque sorte.

Et c'était étonnant de ne pas pouvoir en discuter avec Sapphire mais... celle-ci s'était endormie près de son feu. Dehors, la pluie continuait lentement de rythmer le temps s'écoulant pour cette nuit extraordinaire à passer ensemble. Et Rubby n'osait même plus se rapprocher d'elle, éloigner cette petite mèche sur son œil refermé qui ne voulait pas se disperser comme le reste de sa chevelure.

Elle se sentait étonnamment calme. Même plus perdue... juste contemplative face à ce sommeil inattendu. Même la nuit, les gemmes n'étaient pas censées s'arrêter de fonctionner. C'était apaisant de se poser rien que quelques instants, sans vraiment s'inquiéter sur ce qui allait se passer comme elles le devraient.

Elles feraient face, sans doute. Ruby avait osé la sauver... En chamboulant toute la vie que Sapphire avait vu se tracer. Est-ce qu'elle le regretterait ? Lui en voudrait-elle un jour ? Pour l'instant, ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Et cette douceur ne faisait que la rendre étonnamment confiante.

En tout cas, même sans vision du futur... Rubby n'en voyait déjà plus aucun sans elle pour veiller sur Sapphire.

o-o

Il y avait des moments dans la vie où il valait mieux être à plusieurs pour faire face à la réalité. Sauver un bébé était l'une de ces situations extrêmes.

Pointant diverses directions stratégiques aux gemmes de cristal, Garnet se lança ensuite le plus naturellement et le plus innocemment possible sur le chemin du charmant petit parc voisin. C'était une belle matinée fleurie, ensoleillée, où il paraissait extrêmement facile de se faire passer pour un être humain puisque ceux-ci étaient presque tous de sortis.

Et c'était là la fatale erreur de leur cible. Passant devant son banc, Garnet se planta juste devant elle et n'eut qu'à dévoiler son terrible regard noir triplé pour que l'horrible ravisseuse se mette à hurler de terreur sous les vagues effrayantes de son aura autoritaire et menaçante.

Ce fut bien sûr le signal pour les autres gemmes d'agir.

Amethyst sauta en quelques secondes dans ses bras, dérobant à la volée bébé Steven qui gazouilla de rire lorsque celle-ci termina sa course en roulade au sol, le plaquant contre son corps. Pearl, elle, eut un immense cri de victoire en déposant autour d'elle la cage à écureuil qu'elles avaient récupéré du bric-à-brac de la violette, le sourire carnassier de Garnet en claquant brutalement la porte en acier terminant de faire évanouir leur jeune prisonnière.

Et peu importe que Greg appelle cette kidnappeuse une "baby-sitter" au milieu de sa crise de colère et de critiques insensées à leur encontre... Quelque soit son nom, désormais, elle n'essaierait plus d'enlever Steven de ses bras, sous le prétexte pour le moins absurde que c'était ce qu'elle appelait "son travail".


End file.
